


Testando o namorado

by scoupsofmilk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seungchan, chanmin - Freeform, chanseung
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsofmilk/pseuds/scoupsofmilk
Summary: "[...] — Depois de oitenta e quatro anos, consegui convencer o meu namorado a participar de uma tag aqui no canal. — Bate palmas em comemoração e ouve a plateia, composta por uma pessoa, rir. — Deixe eu apresentar a todos, esse é o meu...Seungmin põe o rosto no cantinho da lente da câmera, deixando apenas o gorro de urso branco e seu sorriso a mostra, respira fundo, tentando não ficar mais nervoso, e acena antes de se posicionar em frente a câmera, permitindo que fosse visto completamente. [...]"





	Testando o namorado

— Eu sou o Bang Chan e esse é o meu canal. Sejam muito bem vindos — cumprimenta, animadamente, de um fôlego só, sem sequer respirar, e sorri. De repente, começa a cantar o refrão de Mansae, enquanto balança as mãos de um lado a outro, recebendo reação do rapaz, que se pusera de pé atrás da câmera, esperando ser anunciado para entrar em cena. Quando a performance termina, o youtuber dá pulinhos animados. — Depois de oitenta e quatro anos, consegui convencer o meu namorado a participar de uma tag aqui no canal. — Bate palmas em comemoração e ouve a plateia, composta por uma pessoa, rir. — Deixe eu apresentar a todos, esse é o meu...

Seungmin põe o rosto no cantinho da lente da câmera, deixando apenas o gorro de urso branco e seu sorriso a mostra, respira fundo, tentando não ficar mais nervoso, e acena antes de se posicionar em frente a câmera, permitindo que fosse visto completamente. Era a primeira vez que fazia isso, e o medo, de estragar tudo o que seu namorado fazia com tanta maestria, o estava deixando de ombros encolhido e estômago revirado.

Percebendo o estado do mais novo, Chan segura suas mãos em conforto e em uma promessa silenciosa de que o faria se sentir a vontade, apesar de que não tinha motivos para estar tão tímido. É certo de que milhões de pessoas os assistiria, porém, não agora. Agora, só era eles dois em frente à algo inanimado.

— Olá, eu sou o Seungmin — cumprimenta, acanhado, e faz uma breve reverencia.

Chan aproveita, esse curto espaço de tempo, para pegar as ficha de perguntas, que havia preparado exaustivamente, em cima da mesinha de centro, fora do alcance da lente da câmera. Ele dá a Seungmin mais tempo, o incentivando a dizer alguma coisa além de seu nome, mas o rapaz só o encara tentando conter o riso e revência outra vez, sem saber o que fazer.

Essa coisa de vídeos para youtube não era bem a praia de Seungmin, nunca daria certo para ele, afinal, era muito tímido e monólogo não era algo fácil para si, como era para Chan. Ainda tinha a coisa da fama, nunca se interessou em reconhecimento como esse, sempre preferiu ficar no anonimato, e por isso, rejeitou, o quanto pode, todos os convites feitos pelo seu namorado, para que se apresentasse aos inscritos curiosos que, desde que Chan havia dito que namorava, estavam ansiosos para conhecê-lo. Depois de tanta barganha, aceitou, mas só se fosse aquela vez e nunca mais.

— A tag funciona da seguinte maneira: eu farei perguntas para o Seungmin, sobre mim e sobre nosso relacionamento, e ele tem de responder corretamente... Ignorem o gato ali no fundo — pede, ao perceber, pela câmera, que Treze, o gatinho deles, caminhava tranquilamente nas prateleiras próprias para ele. — Eu não estou seguindo uma ordem, porque, sem querer, embaralhei todas as perguntas e fiquei com preguiça de organizar tudo novamente, ok? Ok. — Chan fecha o punho de uma das mãos, fazendo dela um microfone improvisado, e aproxima da boca. — Está preparado? — pergunta e aponta o microfone para o mais novo, que só balança a cabeça negativamente. — Que pena! E a primeira pergunta é: aonde a gente se conheceu?

— Na festa de aniversário do Felix — sussurra.

— Correto. Qual foi o primeiro presente que você me deu? — Seungmin franze as sobrancelhas. — Eu sou uma dica.

Seungmin sussurra a resposta, mais uma vez, e recebe um pedido para que fale um pouco mais alto.

— Um canguru de pelúcia — sai um pouco melhor, não tanto, mas Chan consegue ouvir com clareza.

— Correto. Qual a nossa música?

— Dandelions — balbucia.

— Corretíssimo. Foi o que estava tocando no nosso primeiro beijo — acrescenta Chan, nostálgico. Conseguia visualizar aquele momento perfeitamente em sua cabeça. Desde o sabor de cereja dos lábios de Seungmin, até o frio na barriga que o havia deixado soft por um bom tempo. — Buzina maldita! — reclama do som incessante do lado fora. Algum motorista estava abusando da buzina e falar mais alto não estava dando muito certo, por isso, dão uma pausa e Chan aproveita para aconchegar Seungmin, o segurando pela cintura. — Relaxa, bebê — sussurra e lhe dá um selinho.

Seungmin assente, vai tomar um copo d'água e aproveita para tentar relaxar um pouco. Enquanto isso, Chan dá uma relida nas perguntas, organizando a sequência delas, pondo, no topo, uma que chama sua atenção. Aquela seria interessante. Iria pôr a lembrança de seu namorado à prova. Com o bom e velho silêncio, e Seungmin, de volta, a gravação continua.

— Onde foi a primeira vez que ficamos? — pergunta.

O sorrisinho de Chan assusta Seungmin um pouco, mas, nada que o impeça de responder sem nenhuma dificuldade.

— Na festa de aniversário do Felix, também.

— Por falar nisso, o que você pensou quando me viu pela primeira vez?

— Hetero — na lata.

— Sério? — pergunta, incrédulo. Logo ele, o mais unicórnio com glitter entre os dois. — Isso explica o fato de você ter fugido de mim — lembra. — Diz qual foi a segunda então.

— Parece um ursinho de pelúcia hetero — faz gracinha, mas, ainda sim, era verdade.

Bang ignora aquele absurdo, mas só por que era um sinal de que Seungmin estava começando a se sentir um pouco mais confortável. Não que o mais novo fosse se mostrar extrovertido de uma hora para outra, nos próximos minutos, até porque, esse era o jeito Chan de ser, não o dele. Seungmin iria, no mínimo, aumentar o número de palavras ditas, aos poucos, e, quem sabe, o privilégio de fazer algumas brincadeirinhas.

— Quando você conheceu minha família?

— Final de ano. — Chan balança a cabeça negativamente. — Não? Páscoa? Natal? — chuta e se desespera ao ver o namorado franzir as sobrancelhas. — Dia dos namorados? Dia das mães? — Chan cruza os braços, passa a língua nos dentes e lança um olhar querendo dizer "sério isso?" para Seungmin. — Eu não consigo lembrar, desculpa. — Segura o rosto de Chan com as duas mãos e o abraça como se o rapaz fosse frágil.

— Foi no meu aniversário — dá a resposta e, delicadamente, sai dos braços de Seungmin. — Você vai dormir no sofá hoje.

— Desculpe, canguru — faz aegyo, e só se dá conta de que está sendo gravado quando Chan aponta para a câmera. Seu rosto enrubesce e ele abaixa a cabeça, envergonhado. — Corta isso na edição, pelo amor de Deus.

— Pode deixar — mente e sorri ladino. Nem sob pena de morte deletaria aquela cena, essa era a vantagem de ser o editor. — Temos alguma tradição de casal?

— Não — responde, incerto. — Espera! Temos sim. Sempre trocamos os casacos antes de sair de casa.

— Eu uso o dele e ele usa o meu — explica para os inscritos, olhando diretamente para a lente, e Seungmin concorda com a cabeça. — E não, eu não sei porque fazemos isso. Próxima! Qual a nossa primeira viagem juntos?

— Ainda não viajamos juntos.

— Oh, é verdade. — Morde os lábios. Nem havia prestado atenção nisso quando leu as perguntas. — Então, para onde iremos em nossa primeira viagem juntos?

— Para a Austrália.

— Resposta certa. Qual o motivo pelo qual nós mais brigamos?

— Brigamos por qualquer coisa — observa e ambos concordam. Estavam sempre discutindo por besteiras, desde tolha molhada em cima da cama, até partidas de vídeo game, mas, na maioria da vezes, nada tão grave. — Mas, acho que é mais por ciúmes.

— Correto. Agora, as perguntas são só sobre mim — avisa, tentando manter a seriedade, mas o riso nervoso de Seungmin o contagia. — Do que eu tenho mais medo?

— De... Ficar — começa, devagar, tentando se lembrar completamente — ...preso em lugares apertados.

Seungmin afaga os cabelos de Chan em conforto. Ele realmente tinha medo disso e havia descoberto da pior maneira possível: ficando preso no quartinho de limpeza, que tinha na casa dos pais do mais novo. Eles haviam ido até lá para que Chan pudesse conhecer seu sogro e sogra e, em uma tentativa de ajuda-los com as tarefas de casa, aventurou-se no local e acabou ficando preso com as vassouras e produtos de limpeza. Chan ficou realmente desesperado, nunca havia se colocado em lugares assim, então só descobriu a fobia naquele momento.

— Quais são as minhas manias?

— Olhar para a pessoa de um jeito esquisito, quase de rabo de olho, quando tá fazendo alguma coisa e conversando ao mesmo tempo.

— Como é que é isso? — Seungmin abaixa a cabeça um pouco e só move os olhos para encarar o namorado e volta ao normal, sorrindo, observando o outro gargalhar. — Eu não faço isso não — nega, entre risos.

— Faz sim. — Volta a imitá-lo e recebe tapinhas no braço. Seungmin faz um biquinho fofo e Chan acaricia o local que havia batido, em solidariedade, mesmo que não houvesse usado força ali. — Você me agride bastante também.

— Nada disso, a resposta certa é roer unha. Do que eu mais gosto em mim fisicamente?

— Dos seus músculos — responde e aperta os bíceps de Chan.

— Acertou. Mas, e você? O que mais gosta em mim fisicamente? — pergunta.

— Das suas covinhas — responde e põe os dedos indicadores em suas bochechas, simulando os furinhos que o outro possui naturalmente.

— Só gosta disso? — Põe as mas na cintura e bate o pé no chão.

— Não, eu gosto de você por inteiro.

— Melhorou — congratula, cheio de si. — Qual meu programa de tv favorito?

— Sei lá. Weekly Idol — chuta.

— Eu nem assisto isso, Seungmin.

— Assiste sim — afirma. Jurava que já tinha visto o namorado sentado em frente a tv, assistindo um dos episódio em que o Jooheon, do Monsta X, participava.

— Não assisto não. A resposta correta é Show me the money. — Bate com as fichas na cabeça do namorado, fracamente. Jooheon também havia participado desse, então, fazia sentido Seungmin ter se confundido. — O que eu me recusaria a comer?

— Nossa, que difícil — ri baixinho. — Eu nunca vi você se recusando a comer alguma coisa.

— Não sabe? — Seungmin balança a cabeça negativamente. — Brócolis.

— Eu nunca te vi comendo brócolis, hyung — reclama.

— É por que eu não como — responde, como se fosse óbvio, e sorri travesso. — Qual meu sanduíche preferido?

— Todos — sem rodeios, e recebe um olhar torto. — Eu vejo você comendo todos, sem preferência.

— É, mas tem um que eu gosto mais. Qual é?

— O de peito de peru. — Chan indica que está certo e Seungmin vibra. — Wow! Eu acertei?

— Você chutou? — indaga, surpreso, e recebe um sorriso amarelo em resposta. — O que eu mais compro?

— Fones de ouvido — ri soprado. — Você é um assassino de fones.

— Não sou não. Eles que se quebram sozinhos, eu não tenho nada a ver — tenta argumentar, mas Seungmin sabia que ele tinha culpa no cartório, afinal, Chan estava sempre mordendo os fios de seus fones. — O que mais me irrita?

— Cutuque.

— Isso não me irrita — nega.

— Tem certeza? — Cutuca o braço do mais velho repetidas vezes e recebe uns tapinhas na mão. — Você tá bravo?

Ok, aquilo realmente o tirava do sério, mas, orgulhoso demais para admitir que estava irritado, só segue em frente.

— A resposta certa é falta de atenção e, antes da próxima pergunta, me responda: o que acha do meu canal? — Lança um olhar severamente brincalhão. — Escolha bem as palavras, por favor.

— Engraçado, fofo e também é cultura.

— Muito bem! Merece um beijinho — dito isso, deixa um selar carinhoso na testa de Seungmin. — Qual a minha cor favorita?

— Azul? — chuta e Chan faz que não com a cabeça. — Preto? Vermelho? Amarelo?

— Laranja. Agora você merece uns tapinhas — ameaça, mas Seungmin consegue amolecer seu coração com um abraço e um cheiro no pescoço. O que um arrepio na espinha não evita, não é mesmo? — O que eu sempre peço para você não fazer?

— Não deixe calçado espalhado pela casa — repete o que já ouviu diversas vezes.

— Mas você sempre deixa e eu tropeço neles — resmunga. — Eu pratico algum desporto?

— O que é isso? — sussurra a pergunta, quase inaudível, e Chan faz uma nota mental de legendar essa parte.

— De acordo com o google, é esporte.

— Pratica, todos os dias. — Balança a cabeça com veemência. — Corridas matutinas até o banheiro. — Chan não contesta e Seungmin estranha. — Não vai negar não?

— Contra fatos não há argumentos. O que eu sempre peço quando a gente come fora?

— *Hotteok. — A barriga de Chan ronca só de ouvir o nome e ele passa a língua nos lábios só de imaginar comer aquela delicia.

— Qual meu principal talento? — Encara Seungmin fixamente. Estava bastante curioso para ouvir a resposta, mas o outro só coçou a cabeça em silencio. — São tantos que você não consegue escolher só um?

— Na verdade, eu não sei de nenhum. — Recebe um olhar atravessado, que logo é substituído por risos. Era só uma brincadeira, e os dois sabiam disso. — Dar conselhos. Você ouve as pessoas, realmente, e sempre dá ótimos conselhos. Seus conselhos são os melhores — responde, seriamente.

Surpreso, é a palavra que define Chan naquele instante. Não sabia que Seungmin pensava isso sobre si e seus conselhos, que para ele mesmo, eram uma porcaria. Em um ato impensado, puxou o mais novo pelos dois cordões do gorro e precisou erguer o corpo com os pés, mas só um pouquinho por conta da pequena diferença de altura, para deixa um beijinho carinhoso em seu nariz.

— Que amável, mas a resposta é liderança. — Envolve o pescoço de Seungmin com os braços. — Qual minha música preferida, bebê?

— Paint me.

— Meu hino — grita, fazendo com que o coração do outro dispare pelo susto —, mas, atualmente, é bboom bboom. — Volta ficar de frente para a câmera. Não se importava de ficar agarradinho em Seungmin durante o vídeo inteiro, mas, talvez, alguns dos inscritos acabasse o achando muito meloso — o que não estava longe de ser verdade — e também, incômodo em ter de assistir um casal em sua bolha de amor. Logo terminariam de gravar, então teriam quase todo tempo do mundo para namorar um pouco e Chan não via a hora. — Se eu pudesse viver em qualquer lugar do mundo qual seria?

— Ah, essa é a mais fácil de todas, por que você sempre fala isso — comenta antes de responder, totalmente confiante e abobado. — No meu abraço.

— É que você dá os melhores abraços do mundo inteirinho — explica e prova que está certo quando envolve a cintura de Seungmin, o puxando para um abraço caloroso. O mais novo o acolhe em seus braços macios, colando seus corpos e permitindo que Chan consiga sentir as batidas frenéticas de seu coração. Agora, uma de suas partes favoritas naquilo: Seungmin enterra o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, para distribuir beijinhos molhados ali, e as suas mãos sobem e descem nas costas do mais velho, fazendo com que sons escapem de sua boca. Estar nos braços de Seungmin era como estar no céu. — Parabéns, você acertou o suficiente para não dormir no sofá. Quer encerrar? — pergunta, manhoso.

— O que? Não, não, não — rejeita, desesperado demais para uma simples tarefa.

— Tudo bem, eu faço isso então. — Chan lhe dá um beijo na bochecha e o abraço se torna lateral. — Por hoje é só, pessoal. Se gostou do vídeo, vai deixando o like. — Levanta os polegares. — E se você ainda não é inscrito, se inscreva e ativa o sininho, para receber notificações, porque o youtube anda bugando tudo. — Seungmin tenta sair de fininho da frente da câmera, mas Chan o põe em frente a sim, o segurando pela cintura. — Espero que tenham amado o Seungmin, tanto quanto eu amo, e se quiserem ver ele por aqui mais vezes — o rapaz balança as mãos, como se pedisse aos inscritos que dissessem não e Chan as segura —, faz panelaço nos comentários pra ver se assim o coração dele amolece e ele aceita meus convites. Beijo, tchau!

**Author's Note:**

> *Hotteok: É uma panqueca recheada com calda de açúcar mascavo, canela e amendoim, mas também pode ser recheada com nozes ou amêndoas e mel. Na Coreia do Sul, esse é vendido normalmente em barraquinhas no meio da rua, e servido em um copo de papel.


End file.
